


Damian's Rotten, Terrible, No-Good Bad Day

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, dami in a bunny suit, damian being embarrassed, dick is enjoying this, kori gushing over how cute dami is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Dick wants to impress Kori. Kori gets clingy. Damian is not amused.





	Damian's Rotten, Terrible, No-Good Bad Day

"No!" 

"Dami, pleeease?" 

"I refuse!"

"Look, you're not going to be wearing it forever, just until Kori leaves. C'mon, baby bird!"

Damian glared at Dick with the intensity of a thousand suns. "I will not subjugate myself to the delusions that roam within your mind, Grayson! I will not degrade myself by wearing this...this atrocity!" He pointed towards the pink bunny outfit with a shaking finger. 

"Kori likes cute things, Little D! You don't want her to make her sad, don't you?" Dick pleaded, pouting.

"This is absolutely idiotic! I will not wear this, no matter how much you beg me to!" Damian crossed his arms in finality, his glare set upon his face.

 

"Ooh, Damian, you look so adorable!" Kori was hugging the grumpy Robin and grinning ear to ear. "You remind me of one of my pets back home! Doesn't he, Dick?"

"He sure does," Dick nodded, grinning at Damian. "The polka-dot bow-tie makes him look dapper."

Damian let out a small growl, which was quickly drowned out by Kori's giggling as she looked at him with those wide, emerald eyes. Damn Grayson. Damn him and his accursed idea.

"Do you mind if we take a picture of this, Dick? I want to cherish this moment..." Kori turned to her ex, caressing Damian's bunny ears and liking how they felt.

"NO!" Damian protested.

"Of course, Kor!" Dick pulled out his cell phone, a large grin on his face. "How many pictures you want?"

"Grayson, if you do this, I will-" He was cut off as Kori pressed her cheek against his, beaming as Dick took the photo. Damian clenched his teeth, revenge plots forming in his mind to get back at Nightwing for this insult. He was grateful for Drake and Todd not being here.

"Wait, I want to be in this too." Dick moved towards Damian and wrapped an arm around him. "Smile, Dami!"

"I will not-!"

FLASH!

"Got it!" 

"Let me see," Kori leaned over to see the picture on the cell phone. A loud squeal escaped from her mouth. "This is so precious."

"Are you done?" Damian grumbled.

"Yeah, I think I got some good shots of you." Dick replied, still smiling.

"Good. You will tell this to no one, Grayson. Not if you want to keep living under this roof." The current Robin hissed, eyes boring at the first Robin. 

"Can we see you in more cute outfits?" Kori asked, tilting her head. "I have a few in mind, and they would look lovely on you, Damian."

"Don't push it. And don't tell anyone about this, or-" 

"Oh, this is rich. This is the greatest thing I've seen since ever." 

Damian turned around to see Jason Todd and Tim Drake, both looking at him in barely-disguised mirth. "Todd! Drake!"

"Yep, Timbo, all that's missing is a drum and sunglasses." Jason snickered.

"Oh, that sounds lovely! Dick, do you think-"

"I DESPISE YOU ALL!"


End file.
